Practicing for the singing competition
by AsaAki
Summary: Kaito and Len decide to take part in a singing competition, and when Kaito found out that Len likes him, he came up with something that would make Len very happy... *YAOI CONTENT*


"Kaito! Let's take part in this competition together!" Len ran to Kaito, holding a flyer in his hand. Kaito took the flyer from Len and glanced at it, skimming through the contents.

"Why don't you take part with Rin?" Len and Rin usually took part in these competitions together.

"She went ahead and took part with Miku...that girl abandoned me..." Len replied, thinking of Rin's reply when he asked her. "So do you wanna take part in it?" Len asked, looking at Kaito with hopeful eyes.

"I don't mind, but what song are we singing?"

"How about 'Sakura Addiction?'" Len suggested, since the song is now popular, because it was used by an anime as a character song and ending song.

"Ok then." After Kaito agreed, the both of them started rehearsing.

"That was perfect! Thanks Kaito, for agreeing to take part together with me! Let's take a break for now!" Len thanked Kaito cheerfully and went on to drink some water outside. Kaito sat down beside Len's bag and something inside Len's bag caught his eye. He took it out and was speechless. It was a photo album full of his photos-the photos of him singing, laughing, smiling, everything!

"Kai-AAH! Why did you take that out?" Len ran over and tried to grab the album from Kaito. Kaito tightened his grip on the album and held it up high so Len could not reach it, no matter how high he jumped.

"Return it!" Len shouted, jumping the highest he could to try and get the album back. His face was red with embarrassment. He did not expect Kaito to see the album, although the cover of the album was really attention-seeking. He chose a album with a lot of hearts on the cover, so that it could show how much he loved Kaito.

"So you love me that much eh?" Kaito asked, flipping through the album.

"I-I do, so what?"

Hearing this answer, Kaito smiled and returned the album to Len. Len breathed a sigh of relief and kept the album in his bag.

"Since you love me that much, I'll give you a picture to add in that album, how about that?" Kaito asked Len. Len was shocked by Kaito's question and stood there staring at him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Kaito randomly took a camera from inside the cupboard and placed it on the table. He put his arm around Len's shoulder and Len turned to look at Kaito. At that exact moment, Kaito turned and planted a kiss on Len's lips.

"Hmm? Why wasn't the photo taken?" Kaito went to take a look and realised he had set the camera in video mode, instead of setting the timer. Suddenly Kaito thought of an idea.

"Since it's in video mode, let's just do something that's more worth to be captured on film." He smiled mischievously and whispered something into Len's ear.

" Aren't you bothered by the fact that I-" Len asked, surprised that Kaito didn't seem to be affected by his feelings for him.

"I'm not bothered by it. On the contrary, I'm really happy." Kaito replied, pulling Len into his embrace.

"So the rest of them are not going to be home early?" Len asked the third time just to be sure that no one would come home.

"Miku went shopping with Luka and Rin. Gakupo went out to get himself something to eat, and that guy won't come home for at least another 3 hours...since he always goes so far just to eat..." Kaito repeated for the third time. "So can we start now?"

"Y-yeah..."

After Len's reply, Kaito closed in the distance between them and shut Len up with a kiss, before the yellow-haired boy could ask any more questions. Kaito's kiss looked forceful, but was in fact very gentle. Len opened his mouth of his own will and Kaito's tongue slipped in. His tongue explored Len's mouth very thoroughly and Len could feel Kaito's hot breath in his mouth. Len did the exact same thing, and Kaito could also feel Len's breath in his mouth. When they finally broke away to breathe, they saw that their kiss was so intense that their saliva were actually sticking together.

"Th-that was a record..." Kaito laid spread out on the floor, gasping for air.

"Who else did you kiss before?" Len pouted and asked Kaito. When Kaito saw the expression on Len's face, he dragged himself up from the floor and walked over to Len. He held Len's face in his hands and said "This expression just makes you cuter and more tempting, you know?" Len blushed a bright red, while Kaito smiled sincerely. What he said was real, and he wanted Len to believe him.

Kaito moved one of his hands from Len's face and slipped it under Len's shirt, which was his bare back. His other hand tried to yank off Len's shirt without much success. After a while of struggling, Len's shirt was finally off and Kaito proceeded to take off Len's shorts.

Len took off Kaito's scarf and started to take off Kaito's clothes. When both of them were fully naked, Len knelt down in front of Kaito. It was the first time he saw it so close.

"I-it's huge..." He slowly held Kaito's cock and put it in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it and a while later, his tongue accidentally touched the tip of Kaito's cock.

"Aah~!" Kaito let out a loud moan.

"Did I hurt you?" Len asked, with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing...Why don't we proceed on to other things?" He pushed Len onto the floor and started licking Len's neck. Len's neck was really sensitive and within seconds, he was moaning away. When Kaito finally stopped, he saw that Len's face was very red and the room was so quiet that he could hear Len's heart beating at a unusually fast rate.

"L-let's stop..." Len stood up unsteadily and bent down to pick up his clothes.

"Kai-AH!" Len suddenly felt something entering his hole. Two arms wrapped around Len's waist and he saw that Kaito had actually put his cock in.

"Do you not like it? If you don't, I can take it out now..."

"It's not that...You should have told me before you put it in...that would have make it less painful."

"Oh, if that's the case, I'll tell you the next time before I put it in."

"There's still a next time?"

"Of course! Did you think I'll just do it once? I'm not those kind of guys who will do it once only!" Kaito asked, sounding offended. Len laughed at Kaito's words, and although Kaito didn't know what Len was laughing about, he joined in the laughter too.

"Did anyone see my-" Len and Kaito turned to look at the door, and standing there was Miku. Len wore his clothes quickly while Kaito just took the camera and walked over to Miku.

"You were looking for this right? Sorry I took it without permission, I didn't realise it was your camera anyway...Don't delete the video I took with Len just now." He pushed the camera into Miku's hands.

"You hentai! What video did you take with my video camera? And can't you at least wear some clothes before talking to me?" Miku covered her eyes with her free hand and ran away.

"We won the competition after all!" Len grinned and hugged the trophy in his arms.

"You know, I had Gakupo post our video on the net."

"You posted that online?"

"I mean the video of us singing. What were you thinking Kagamine Len? Was your mind still full of it?"

"O-of course not! Don't put words in my mouth you idiot.." Len turned his head away, so Kaito could not see him blushing. Kaito bent down, tilted Len's head and kissed him on the lips softly.


End file.
